ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Miscellaneous! Cartoons shorts
Here are the list of Miscellaneous! Cartoons shorts. List of shorts Season 1 #Paper Paige and Stickboy - Paper Paige (voiced by Francesca Capaldi), a girl made of pieces of paper known as a "paper doll" and a stick figure (voiced by Nicolas Cantu) decided to meet new friends. (Production studio: Cartoon Network Studios) #Jenna - A teenage girl (voiced by Jill Talley) with the power to turn into a werewolf at a full moon makes some friends at school until she is being teased. (Production studio: Warner Bros. Animation) #Zenon: Girl of the 21st Century - Zenon Kar (voiced by Della Saba) finds herself in 2049 until she realized that she is the girl of the 21st century. (Production studio: de Passe Jones Entertainment, Cartoon Network Studios, and Disney Television Animation; First short made by Cartoon Network Studios in collaboration with Disney Television Animation; Based on the book of the same name by Marilyn Sadler and Roger Bollen) #Dionne and Henrietta - A high school student (voiced by Kari Wahlgren) finds herself in a situation whose cupcakes swap her and her sister's (voiced by AJ Michalka) ages! (Production studio: Warner Bros. Animation) #Vandella - A sullen girl (voiced by Liliana Mumy) was cursed with dark powers after finding out that she was a witch with a cursed amulet and makes friends with a happy-go-lucky boy (voiced by Noah Schnapp). (Production studio: Cartoon Network Studios) #Ghostville Elementary - A group of three kids (voiced by Noah Schnapp, Zoe Pessin, and Francesca Capaldi) find out that there are ghosts in the school! (Production studio: Warner Bros. Animation) #Natasha, Amanda, and Henry - A group of teenagers (voiced by Grace Rolek, Janice Kawaye, and Max Charles) who happen to be triplets have to realize that the ups and downs of school life, singing classes, and being 13-year-olds aren't that bad. Oldest Natasha is smart, middle girl Amanda is the sweetest, and youngest Henry is a comic relief. (Production studio: Cartoon Network Studios/Warner Bros. Animation) #Steven Universe - Steven is given a magical time travel hourglass from Amethyst and does what any kid would do, he uses it for comebacks but toying with magic draws trouble to his sleepy beach town and Steven has to step up and save the day, with more comebacks. (Production studio: Cartoon Network Studios) (Pilot for the show of the same name.) #Bunnicula: The Vampare Rabbit - In an loose adaptation of James Howe's Bunnicula books, a girl named Mina adopts a rabbit named Bunnicula, Mina's cat Chester, however, is convinced Bunnicula is a vampire and attempts to get Mina's dog Harold to help save Mina from the perceived menace, only to both end up to realizing Bunnicula is not a menace since he only suck the juice out of vegetables. (Production studio: Warner Bros. Animation) (Pilot for Bunnicula.) #Infinity Train - Tulip is stuck on a train and finds Corgis in an unusual world. #Gravity Falls - Twins Diper and Mabel are sent to spend the summer with their great-uncle (or "Grunkle") Stan, in a mysterious town full of paranormal forces and supernatural creatures. The kids help Stan run "The Mystery Shack", the tourist trap that he owns, while also investigating the local mysteries. (Failed pilot for Cartoon Network, but successful for Disney Channel/Disney XD.) #The Loud House in: Bathroom Break!! - Lincoln goes through various obstacles in order to get to the bathroom. One of those obstacles is Lori beating him to the bathroom. (Failed pilot for Cartoon Network, but successful for Nickelodeon.) #5 Cartoon Boys and 1 Real Woman - A strong, sexy, and beautiful young woman named Khaleesi is living a good life as a stripper working at a strip club in San Diego. Meanwhile in the cartoon world, 4 stick figure boys and a frog-like creature are making a portal to the real world. However, while the stick figure boys are making it, the frog-like creature accidentally spilled water on the cable for the portal machine that was plugged into the electric outlet, causing the cable to vibrate and spawn lightning bolts everywhere. One of them hit the portal machine that activated the portal which caused Khaleesi to get sucked into the cartoon world. The five cartoon friends found out soon enough that Khaleesi got stuck inside the cartoon world, so they must bring her back to the real world before the portal explodes into pieces. (Live-action/animated short; Production studio: Fuzzy Door Productions and Williams Street; First adult-oriented short in the series. #Rasheed - An Indian American boy (voiced by Danny Pudi) discovers that his Hispanic friend, Nayea (voiced by Martha Higareda) are the best of friends forever to learn about being diverse. #Dippy Dots and Marraco - A Dalmatian (voiced by Cristina Pucelli) and a rat terrier (voiced by Charlie Adler) go on various Adventures along with their friends, Vanilla, a white Pitbull terrier (voiced by Jenny Slate) and Bucky, a Rottweiler (voiced by William Salyers). #Portly Geist - Pandora Warren (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) was a beautiful woman, until she died. Now she returns from the grave as a ghost to haunt her house. #Princestopher! - The adventures of a prince named Princestopher, who is living in the 1490s meets up with a beautiful lady named Helena. Title Cards Opening Cards Miscellaneous! Cartoons OpeningCard (Bunnicula).png|''Bunnicula: The Vampare Rabbit'' Five_Cartoon_Boys_and_One_Real_Woman_Opening_Title_Card.png|''5 Cartoon Boys and 1 Real Woman'' Creator Credits Miscellaneous! Cartoons CreatorCredit (Bunnicula).png|''Bunnicula: The Vampare Rabbit'' Five_Cartoon_Boys_and_One_Real_Woman_Creator_Credits.png|''5 Cartoon Boys and 1 Real Woman'' The End Cards Miscellaneous! Cartoons The End Card (Bunnicula).png|''Bunnicula: The Vampare Rabbit'' Five_Cartoon_Boys_and_One_Real_Woman_The_End_Card.png|''5 Cartoon Boys and 1 Real Woman'' Category:Episode lists Category:Non-Fanon Category:Unfinished pages Category:Cartoon Network